Dark Prince
by Blizzard Rose
Summary: Hermione last few years bring adventures and love that she never thought possible. All is JKR's, I own nothing except an OC in the story


**Chapter 1- Beginnings (Hermione)**

It was the first of September 1996. I was ready to get on the Hogwarts express with my friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. This was the start of our sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was a Prefect for Gryffindor, just like last year. As the train started to move Ron asked, "So what was Draco doing with that weird cabinet and who were all the people?" Harry replied, "Don't you see? It was a ceremony, an initiation. He's one of them." Ron looked stumped, "One of what?" I looked at Harry as I said, "Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater." Ron said, "You're barking. What would You-Know-Who want with scum like Malfoy?" Harry sighed, "His father is a Death Eater, and it all makes sense." I was ready to protest when Harry stood, "I need some air," he said and exited the compartment.

I was in the compartment with Ron and he asked, "What d'you reckon is up with Harry?" he asks me. "Maybe he's still upset over Sirius's death. I wouldn't blame him." "Yeah, but Malfoy a Death Eater? I can't see it." I couldn't either. I mean sure he was a nasty Slytherin, but to be a Death Eater at sixteen, it wasn't possible. Harry didn't return for the rest of the ride and as the train stopped, I got up and looked around. "Where's Harry?" I ask Ron. "Probably already on the platform, come on." And with that, I walked off into the cool night. The carriages were waiting and Harry was still not here. Ron led me to a carriage with Neville and Ginny. They asked where Harry was, but I told them I had no idea.

In the Great Hall, still no sign of Harry. This was bad. He missed the Sorting, the announcements, and we were eating. Ron said as he ate, "Don't worry; he'll be here in a minute." I hit him with my novel I still held, "Will you stop eating? Your best friend is missing." He looked up, 'No, turn around you lunatic." I turned to see Harry all covered in blood. "Where have you been and what happened to your face?" Harry brushed my questions aside, "Later. What have I missed?" Ron explained about the Hat before Dumbledore stood to make his announcements.

Soon we were back in the common room. It was late, so I headed to my old prefect rooms and showered up. I found my suitcase with all my other things in my room. I got ready for bed thinking about the few questions that were answered and the many that were raised. I had to find out. As I fell asleep, my mind whirled around all the possible answers to these questions.

**Chapter 2- New Subject (Severus)**

It was September second; the first day of my life that I felt was worth living through. I had been appointed to the Defense against the Dark Arts post, finally. After sixteen years, Dumbledore seemed to finally trust me with this. I had to teach sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins first. This year covered Dementors and Inferi, two creatures I knew much about. This class sadly included Harry Potter. I had hoped that he would have not made the marks to be in N.E.W.T level Potions, but I couldn't deny Potter was good at Defense.

The sixth year class was to begin now. I heard the bell that signaled it ring and I waited with the door closed for a while. When I heard chatter outside my door, I walked to it and opened it. "Inside," I said. I saw out of the corner of my eye that students were looking around, observing my personal touch to the old classroom. They found their seats and sat down and pulled out their textbooks right away.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," I said. They hurried to shove the books under their seats. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention. You have had five teachers so far in this subject I believe?" There was silence. "I am surprised, given the confusion, that this many of you scraped an O.W.L in this subject. It shall surprise me if all of you keep up with the N.E.W.T level work, which will be much more advanced. The Dark Arts," I said, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible." I heard nothing from the class, and I went on. "Your defenses," I told them, a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures" – I indicated a few of them as I swept past - "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" – I waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony - "feel the Dementor's Kiss" - a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall - "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" - a bloody mass upon ground.

As the class went on I explained the Dark Lord had used Inferi and I was going to put them into pairs to learn non-verbal spells. "You are, I believe, complete novices in the use of a non-verbal spell. What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?" No one dared raise their hand, except Hermione Granger. I had been too busy staring down Potter to notice her. She had blossomed into a beautiful young witch. I took my eyes away from her before I couldn't help it. "Very well- yes Miss Granger?" Hermione bravely looked at me and said as if reciting, "Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're going to perform." That was spot on, as usual. "An answer almost taken word for word from_ the Standard Book of Spells Grade Six_," I said harshly. "You will now divide into pairs and attempt to jinx the other, _without speaking_. The other will repel the jinx _in the same silence_, carry on."

I swept around to observe their work. Hermione had been the first as usual to master the concept. She blocked Longbottom's muttered Jelly-Legs Jinx. I walked up to Potter and Weasley. Weasley was doing a horrible job, so I stepped in. "Pathetic Weasley. Here- let me show you." I pointed my wand at Potter and he yelled, "_Protego!"_ And I was knocked off-balance to collide with a desk. The class gathered round Potter and I righted myself, a scowl on my face. "Do you remember me telling you we are practicing non-verbal spells, Potter?" "Yes," said Potter stiffly. "Yes, sir." I corrected."There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor." The words had escaped him before he knew what he was saying. Several people gasped, including Hermione. Behind me, however, Weasley, Thomas, and Finnigan grinned appreciatively. "Detention, Saturday night, my office," I said coldly. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter . . . not even 'the Chosen One.'" And the bell rang, dismissing them.

**Chapter 3- Relationships (Hermione)**

Over the next few weeks, things ran smoothly. Ron planned to try out for Gryffindor Keeper on Quidditch. Harry was made captain of the team. I had a feeling we may see a Quidditch Cup again this year. Ron and Harry were out on the pitch a lot in free time, so I spent time in the library. I saw Neville there one day and waved. He waved back.

By October, the trials were here. I came to support Ron. He was sitting on his broomstick, looking horrified. He was at the goal post and ready to try and block a Quaffle from going in. McLaggen, another Gryffindor was trying out too. I swore I saw him look over at me a few times, but I ignored it. I was watching Ron, who made a few nice saves. He once kept one out by head-butting it. It was impressive. He was doing much better than McLaggen was. Once McLaggen was up by one, I had Confunded him to let a Quaffle go into the goal. Ron was then made Keeper!

After the first match in early November, Ron ceased speaking to me. I was shocked. What did I do wrong? At the victory party in the common room, people were chanting and cheering. Harry had this smile on his face. "You shouldn't have done it," I warned. "I know," he said and he held up the full vial of Felix Felicis. "You didn't do it. I only thought you did," I said to him. Just then, Lavender Brown, walked up nervously to Ron. She hesitated just a little before kissing him right in front of the entire common room! I walked out of the portrait and unsure of where I was headed, walked on.

I was walking when someone called my name. I expected Harry, but when I looked up, I was surprised. It was Snape who had softly spoken my name. I couldn't find my lips for a while. "What's wrong? Do you want to tell me?" he asked kindly. Through my sadness I was awed. This surely wasn't normal. "Ron is mad at me…and now he won't speak to me." "Hermione, I'm going to be quite plain with you, Weasley is an arrogant git who doesn't deserve someone like you. Hell, Potter or Malfoy doesn't deserve you." "What do you mean?" I asked as I stopped crying a little. "You need someone who shares interests with you." He was right, I did need that. The next words slipped out before I could stop them. "I need someone like you; who likes to read, is concerned about schoolwork and isn't a big Quidditch fan. Someone I've loved since fourth year." He nodded and it took me a second to realize I had just spilled my feelings for him.

"I'm sorry, I just had no idea what came over me. Sometimes when I'm upset I start to-"I was cut off by the feeling of his lips on mine. I couldn't tell who was more surprised, him or me, by this. I stood as to return to the common room, but then I remembered Ron. I sat back down. "I'm not going back," I said to myself, 'I'll sleep in the library just so I won't see him." I rose to head to the common room, before my detour to the library. "Goodnight and thank you," I said to Snape as he walked off. Soon I was in the library curled up on a sofa with a book, when I fell asleep.

**Chapter 4- Awe (Severus)**

I headed to the library after comforting Hermione. I was still trying to figure out why I had kissed her. Well, she had told me she loved me, so I suppose it was all right. I was in the library to pick up a book on Inferi when I stumbled upon something rather odd. On one of the couches, Hermione lay fast asleep with a book in her hands. I smiled as I walked on to get my book. I checked it out then I returned to Hermione's sleeping form.

I couldn't let her stay here nor could she go back to her dorm due to Weasley being the jerk he is. I shook her gently. "Hermione?" I asked as she stirred. "Oh!" she said and she stood quickly, "I was just checking out a book and I must have fallen asleep." I smile kindly at her and she smiled too. "I know you don't want to go back there, but sleeping in the library is not wise." Without another word, I scooped her up into my arms and she was almost asleep when I got to my chambers and laid her down. She smiled, and I suppose she didn't care about this at all. I was back a few moments later and I pulled her close to me. She smiled at me, "I can't believe I slept alone without you for years." I held her even closer. "I wouldn't want to sleep any other way." I whispered and we fell asleep, each holding our soulmate close.

I woke in the morning to the most wonderful sight I'd seen in years. My Hermione was beside me. I couldn't believe we had denied our feelings for so long. I kissed her cheek gently, "Time to rise and shine, sweetheart," I said. Her eyes fluttered open. "Ok." We both rose and she snuck back to her rooms but not before kissing me again, "Thank you so much. I love you." I smiled at her, "You're so welcome and I love you too." She skipped off then. I was in the Hall minutes later sitting by Filius Flitwick at the staff table. I saw Hermione at the Gryffindor table next to Potter. Weasley was sitting by Miss Brown. Ah, now I see. Weasley was going out with Miss Brown.

Today I had to teach second years about pixies and basic dark creatures. It wasn't nearly as interesting as the sixth and seventh year lessons, but I had to make do with it. These were second year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. They were doing well for such a young age. When they were dismissed, the next class came. Next was the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. They were studying jinxes and curses, and counter-curses. They had somehow learned the Levicorpus spell, a spell which I invented in my youth. I invented so many spells to use against James Potter those days. I had them written in an old textbook that was likely never to be seen again.

Lunch came and went. Then finally, third years came to learn about Boggarts. I had each of them step up and try to repel a real Boggart. Half the class had a turn when I told them to gather their books and assigned a foot long essay on Boggarts and how to repel them. They grumbled as they walked out, leaving me to grade papers. I was in awe secretly by two things; one, how I could keep my hard exterior personality with students as usual now. Two was how that exterior melted away when it came to Hermione. I would rather kill myself than hurt her. This whole double personality thing was odd.

**Chapter 5- Party Disaster (Hermione)**

As the Christmas holidays were fast approaching, I was given an invite to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party, due to me being in the Slug Club. I had planned to ask Ron to go with me, but now that wasn't an option, not that I cared. I would maybe ask Neville or someone to go as friends. I returned Ron's coldness to him, and he was surprised by this. Snape was right, he was a git.

One night I was in my prefect room when I heard the crack of someone Apparating in my room. I thought no one knew how to do that yet. Also, it was forbidden to Apparate on the grounds. I thought it was Harry, so I was about to scold him, but then I saw Snape standing there. I smiled, "Well, I should have guessed teachers could Apparate in Hogwarts." He stroked my cheek, "It's one of our perks, so to say." I smiled wider, "Now, what brings you here at this hour?" I inquire. "I just wanted to check on you and say hello. I haven't seen you since breakfast." I took his hand, "I've missed you, Severus. So, are you going to the Christmas party?' "Yes. I used to be a member of the Slug Club, so I got invited." "Cool. This next thing is going to sound really weird, but oh well. Would you like to go with me?" In response, I was pulled gently to him. "It'd be my pleasure to attend with you." He then tucked me into bed and held me as I fell asleep.

The morning of the party was here. I was sitting at breakfast talking to Harry. "Who are you going with?" He answered, "I'm going with Luna." I raised an eyebrow, "Why not Ginny? You've liked her all year." He said, "Because A), she's in the Slug Club and B) she's going out with Dean Thomas." I said to cheer him up, "Well at least you'll see her there." "Yeah, I guess. I have to go finish some work. See you." He stood up and left. I saw Ron and Lavender down a few seats from me. Parvati Patil, my old roommate, came over to me. "Hi, Parvati! Are you going to Slughorn's party?" She smiled sadly, "No invite. Aren't you going?" "Yes." She sat down, eager to know more. "Who are you going with?" I smiled, "Not Ron. I had wanted us to go but you know." "I see. Lavender is kind of freaking me out with how much time she spends with him. Do you notice that?" I nodded, "Yeah, he hardly ever sees me or Harry now." She smiled a little, "Sorry, she's very obsessive if you remember." We both stood up. "Well I'm going to the library. See you round Parvati." She waved, "See you, Hermione."

At eight that evening I was walking down to Slughorn's office for the party. I had seen Harry and Luna ahead of me at one point but then I lost them. I stopped outside of the Defense room and waited for Severus. He emerged and held out his hand. I took it and suddenly it hit me. What if people disapproved or worse what if we were both banished from Hogwarts forever? I walked in unsure of these things, but entered the place. Harry smiled and I smiled back. The office seemed larger that I'm sure it really was. The ceiling and walls were covered in emerald, crimson and gold hangings. A lamp in the center of the ceiling was the source of light. The room was crowded and I saw Harry be led by Slughorn to meet the person standing next to Ginny. I moved on with Severus trying to keep a low profile. Harry slipped away from Slughorn and I followed him. He said, "So, you're going out with Snape as revenge on Ron?" I slapped him, "Harry James Potter! Of course not, Ron can snog whoever the bloody hell he wants to. I could care less." Harry rolled his eyes, "Whatever makes you happy and keeps me out of this."

We were interrupted by utter silence. We walked from where we had been to the center of the room. Filch was standing there with Malfoy. "Professor Slughorn, I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claimed to have been invited to your party." Malfoy squirmed away from Filch. "I wasn't invited, ok? I was trying to gate-crash, happy?" Filch shuffled away and Severus said, "Go back to the Slytherin common room, Mr. Malfoy and do not let me catch you out wandering again." Malfoy shot him an angry look and left.

**Chapter 6- Christmas at Spinner's End (Severus)**

On December eighteenth, two days after the disastrous party, students lined up to go home on the Hogwarts express. Potter and Weasley were some of those students. Hermione was riding on the Express to London, where I would then Apparate us to my home at Spinner's End. It was the perfect plan to avoid suspicion. I nod to her as she leaves the castle then I start pre-planning for next semester's lessons. I'd need time to prepare the fifth and seventh years for the big exams at the end of the year. At seven that evening, I was done planning and Apparated to King's Cross Station.

I saw her disembark from a train compartment just as I got there. "Bye Hermione," I heard Potter and Weasley call. She waved to Potter and then turned to me. "So where exactly is Spinner's End?' I smirked, "You'll find out soon enough."She took my hand, "Apparating?" she asked. "Yes we are." Then we were sucked into the squeezing sensation of Apparating. We were spit out on a dim lit street. I led her to the last house, pulled out my key and unlocked the door. Inside, it was the same as I had left it last summer. A tiny sitting room, which had the feeling of a dark, padded cell. The walls were completely covered in books, most of them bound in old black or brown leather; a threadbare sofa, an old armchair, and a rickety table stood grouped together in a pool of dim light cast by a candle-filled lamp hung from the ceiling. The place had an air of neglect, as though it was not usually inhabited or as it seemed to me.

She said, "Where can I put my trunk?" I took her hand and led her to my old room. She smiled. "Was this your room?" I nod, "Indeed it was." She set her suitcase on the bed and asked, "Do you want me to start cooking dinner? If you show me what food there is, I can make dinner out of it." I walked over and took her up in my arms. "Do you really think after traveling all that way, I'd force you to make dinner?" She said, "I wasn't sure if you could cook and I do much of the cooking at home." I smiled at her and kissed her lips. "Don't fret over it. I'll cook." Dinner was served an hour and a half later. She had showered and changed into her nightdress. I was putting the plates on the table. I had conjured up a steak and baked potatoes. We ate, holding hands, and we smiled a lot. She insisted on cleaning up. After that was said and done, she was tired. I led her to where I put her things and pulled down the covers. "Give me fifteen minutes," I said and I exit the room. I came back faster than I had though, I lay down next to her and she curled closer to me. "Night, Sev." She said and she was asleep. _Sev_, I thought to myself. I liked it.

The next weeks went by and I considered it the best weeks of my life. We would wake late, and I'd make breakfast. It usually was eggs and bacon or French toast. Then if it was nice outside, we'd sit in the small yard. If it was raining, we'd sit in the sitting room. Around noon, we'd eat again. One day, I took her to an indoor heated swimming pool. She seemed to love jumping into the water and me catching her. It was the best few weeks of my life. Everything in the world seemed to not exist but us and it was a splendid feeling. On Christmas Eve, we decorated a small tree together. She made gingerbread cookies and coco. We ate and drank happily. We were looking at the tree and she said, "It's beautiful. This is better than any Christmas at Hogwarts." I had to agree. "No doubt about that." "Maybe I can come for summer since I'm of age." I smiled at her, "I'd love that."

On Christmas morning, I woke her at nine thirty with a soft kiss. "It's time to go see what presents you got from people." I said smiling. She got up slowly and we walked to the living room. The tree was still lit and there were presents under it. Hermione smiled and I started a batch of coco. She smiled as she opened my present; I had gotten her a dictionary that translated Runes to English and a ring, shaped like an S. She smiled and said, "Thank you. You have made this last month incredible." I carried her to the kitchen for coco as soon as she was done with her present opening. Later, we played in the snow. She made a snow angel and I lay beside her, not caring about snow getting all over me. "Sev, I wish that this could be every day," she said softly. "By summer, it will be." She kissed my lips and I kissed her back as we lay back down in the snow. At lunch, I conjured a cooked turkey up and I got us some butterbeer to go with the occasion. After lunch, the rest of our day was spent outside and when we decided to come in, I started a fire as she showered and put on dry clothes. By eleven she was tired. She curled against me, "Merry Christmas, Hermione." I said as she fell asleep.

**Chapter 7- Renewed (Hermione)**

As I returned to school I caught up to Harry. He told me about the events at the Burrow and how Death Eaters had burned it down. "You're bloody lucky you weren't killed," I said as I heard about this. As we were walking, I saw Ron and Lavender sitting by a window. She was putting something around his neck. "Of course I'll wear it." I heard him say. "That's my Won-Won," she said and kissed him. I turned to Harry, "Excuse me, I have to go vomit," I said.

Nothing else happened until the first of March. I had been in my rooms when Ginny came in and she told me Ron had been poisoned. I rushed off to the hospital wing right away, my anger at him forgotten. As I got there I asked Harry, "How?" He looked somber, "A poisoned bottle of mead." I took a seat by Ron's bed. Soon Lavender busted through the doors. 'Where is he? Where's my Won-Won? Has he been asking for me?" she saw me then, "What's _she_ doing here?" I stood, "I may as well ask you the same thing," I said. "I happen to be his girlfriend!" she shot at me. "And I happen to be his…friend,' I said. 'Don't make me laugh; you haven't spoken in weeks,"

"He's been poisoned, you daft dimbo." I fired at her. Then Ron started to talk in his sleep. "Hermione…I'm…sorry." I smiled a small smile. Lavender ran out of the room in tears. "Ah to be young and feel love's keen sting," Dumbledore mused. He was right as usual. "Come, everyone, Mr. Weasley is well attended to," Dumbledore said. Everyone rose and I waved to Ron as I walked out. "I accept your apology," I said but I reckon he hadn't heard.

Two weeks later, Harry was given a detention with Sev every week for the rest of the year for using a Dark spell against Malfoy. We all knew we had to get rid of the Potions book he had gotten the spell from. He and Ginny planned to hide it where no one could find it. They headed off and I turned to Ron, who had been released from the hospital last week, "It's about time this ended," I murmured. "Yeah, I agree."

Ginny came back and said Harry was going to Hagrid's. I wondered why. This really wasn't the time for a nice chat. She told me about her recent break-up with Dean and how Harry had kissed her while they hid the book. "Just as you've wanted for four years." "Yeah, and I'm love my life!" and she skipped off to finish homework.

**Chapter 8- Revealed (Severus)**

I had to tell her. Now. After I had healed Malfoy from the curse Potter had put on him, I realized that I couldn't hide it any longer, well at least not from her. Hermione came to the Defense class and I kissed her. "I miss Christmas, Sev. Now we hardly see each other." I held her. "It will work, love. Now, there's something you should know." She stared blankly at me. "Yes?" "That book that Potter had that belonged to the Half-Blood Prince, you know of it?" "Yes." "Hermione, I am the Prince." I thought she would be repulsed and she'd run from me. She stayed in place, though."Also I was a Death Eater, but I work as a spy for the Order." She smiled, "I always wonder why I go for the dark ones," she said right as she leaned in to kiss my lips.

"You're my Dark Prince," she said as she pulled away. "I shall forever be yours," I told her simply. "After all the time that will go by and all the things that will happen, Severus?" "Always," I told her and she leaned in for another kiss. This was a kiss to seal the promise of our undying love. "It's late, sweetheart. Come with me," I led her by the hand to my rooms. She slipped away to put on her nightdress and was back minutes later. I lifted her to the right side of the bed. She snuggled close to me. I put a hand on her hair and stroked it until she fell asleep. I lay awake listening to how perfectly our slow breaths echoed each other.

The light of a new day stirred me and I looked at my love. She was still sounding asleep. I stared at the ceiling. I can feel her breath rise and fall. I decided to let her sleep for a while longer. I couldn't wait till summer. We would be together forever. Twelve weeks of nothing but being by her side, and her by mine. Her eyes fluttered open then, "Morning, Sev. How are you?" I smiled down at her, "Great. How about you?" She smiled in response, "Good."

The third quarter was more amped up than the first semester. Exams were at the start of June. I had the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins now. I was now teaching methods to fight off Inferi. They took notes and there was no more cheek from Potter. Potter had a detention with me for every week until school was out because he used Sectumsempra (a spell of mine) against Malfoy. I was making him re arrange old discipline records. He grumbled to himself as I swept around watching him. It was actually fun seeing him do the time.

The detentions cut into Potter's Quidditch playing time. He grumbled to Weasley one day in the hallways as I just so happened to walk by. "I'm missing freaking Quidditch!" Aw, boo who, Potter, I thought. They walked past me without Hermione. Maybe Weasley still wasn't speaking to her. I went to the library and Hermione was there. I nodded and she winked. I wonder what she was reading. I came up to her, "Miss Granger, I was meaning to ask, would you like to help me organize some papers for a fourth year class?" She shut her book, "I would love to. What are they studying?" "They're on basic curses." She smiled, "All right. I'll help."

**Chapter 9- Light Fading (Hermione)**

I got to the Defense room, and he led me to his study with all the papers. "So let me get this straight; you asked me, a sixth year, to grade fourth year papers?" He grinned, 'I believe so. It was either you or Potter as far as choices go." I smirked, 'You made a good choice then." I took a stack of papers. "Just out of curiosity, is this all the houses or specific ones?" He thought a moment, "I think these are Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." I smile, 'Ah, so it's fair that we can't give points to our own house for doing good. Brilliant." I took a paper and he handed me an answer key. "I remember taking this when the fake Moody was teaching," I recalled. "Yeah, we try to mix up the test order, but they mostly are the same every year, not that anyone knows."

We graded papers for the next hour and a half. It went by pretty quickly. We were half way done by dinner. I went to dinner and noticed Harry nor was Dumbledore there. "Do you know where Harry is?" I whispered to Ron. "He said he was going on a mission with Dumbledore. He didn't say anything else." Oh Merlin, I hope they're ok. I wonder what they are doing. "Do you reckon that there's like another Philosopher's Stone out there?" Ron asked me, "Maybe they're looking for it." I shook my head, "The only Stone that existed was the one we destroyed in first year."

Ron and I discussed all the possibilities. Why hadn't Harry said anything to us before he left? The least he could have done was telling us where he was going. We rose from our table and headed to the common room. This was not good at all. Ron had more theories, some were crazy but some made sense. It was how he thought, I suppose. "Maybe there is something that may have to do with beating You-Know-Who?" he suggested. That made all the sense in the world it did. "Ron, that's it! It must have to do with the Prophecy that was made by Trelawny!"

We had reached the common room by the time he mentioned that. "And, do you think Harry is right about Malfoy after all? I mean Katie being cursed and me being poisoned? Are they coincidences?' I thought hard, "No. Harry was right. Damn, why couldn't we see this?" Ron put in, "But why is all this happening? Are Death Eaters trying to kill Harry?" I shook my head, 'No. They know Voldemort wants to be the one to finish Harry." Ron said, "Ok, so what stands in the way of him getting to Harry that the Death Eaters want to get rid of?" I could only think of one thing. "Dumbledore is the only thing. They want to kill him!" I realized in horror. "That's what the necklace and mead was for."

**Chapter 10- Darkness Rises (Severus)**

I was grading papers after dinner when I felt my left forearm burn. Oh bloody hell no. I rolled up the sleeve and saw the Mark become clearer. Voldemort must be at Hogwarts. Oh great, another meeting of playing spy. That is just what I needed right now. I rose from my chair and walked out of the class. As I glided through the halls, I saw many faces I knew from my youth. Avery, Dolohov, and Yaxley were a few. I said nothing until Avery said, "Bellatrix is in need of your services atop the Astronomy Tower. " I walked out the front door and walked slowly to the Tower. I stayed below and I heard voices, "Well look what we have here. Dumbledore wand less, alone and cornered in his own castle! Well done, Draco!" I stayed still and tried to listen for more. "Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are called for."Dumbledore said calmly. I heard her say, "Love to, Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule," she turned to Draco, "Do it!" she screeched. Greyback said to her, "He doesn't have the stomach, like his father. Let me finish him in my own way" Bellatrix said, "No! The Dark Lord was clear; the boy's to do it. Go on Draco, NOW!" Malfoy still didn't move and Bellatrix shoved him aside. 'I'll do it! Avada Kedavra!" she pointed her wand at Dumbledore and the life left him in a second.

Potter had been standing a few feet away from me; apparently Dumbledore had put a Full Body-Bind Jinx on him, because the second Dumbledore's body fell off the tower, he ran after Malfoy and the rest of them. I sprinted after him. Apparently, he believed that I had betrayed Dumbledore to Malfoy because he stopped and faced me, "SNAPE! He trusted you!" he screamed. I turned around to face him. He pointed his wand at me and yelled, "Cru-"but before he could say the full spell, I blocked it. I knew this was coming since the fool couldn't close his mind. "FIGHT BACK, YOU COWARD, FIGHT BACK!" Potter screamed at me. Bellatrix came over and hit him with a spell then. "No! He belongs to the Dark Lord!" I screamed and she walked off. Potter had gotten to his feet. "Sectumsempra!" he roared, but I blocked it with a simple flick of my wand. He was on the ground, huddled as I moved towards him. "You dare use my own spell against me, Potter? Yes, I'm the Half-Blood Prince," I said and walked away back to the castle.

When I got there, Hermione ran to me. "Is...Dumbledore…dead?" she sobbed. I couldn't evade the truth, "Yes. Bellatrix killed him." "Oh, Severus this is terrible!" I held her close as she sobbed. I couldn't hold back a small tear myself. I'd watch the man who had given me a second chance die right before my eyes. I composed myself quickly. "It will be all right, Hermione. Don't cry." Weasley came up the hall with Finnigan and Thomas, "That two-faced traitor. I knew he would cause this!" Weasley ranted to them. "D'you reckons he'll be expelled?" Thomas asked. Finnigan cut in, "More importantly, where's Harry? Is he ok?" Weasley answered again, "I haven't seen him since last night. I hope he's ok." They were all out of earshot after that.

Things were not normal. They were the furthest from normal. Everyone was quiet, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins didn't even speak to each other! Classes hadn't resumed. McGonagall was appointed Headmistress for the rest of the year. I was busy trying to keep my mind off what horror I had witnessed that night. This was not going to be gotten over easily and Hogwarts would never be the same again.

**Chapter 11- A Sad Goodbye (Hermione)**

The last week of term was Dumbledore's funeral. The staff decided to make Hogwarts his final resting place. Some students, like Parvati and her sister, were pulled straight out of Hogwarts the next day by worried parents. Seamus had a row with his mum about staying for the funeral until she let him stay. I was surprised I wasn't one of the students who were pulled out, honestly. I had found Harry all right and hugged him tightly. His face was pale and his eyes were glassy. He didn't say much to me or Ron.

The funeral was on Thursday on the grounds. A white tomb was placed on the right side of the castle's grounds. Villagers from Hogsmeade came to the castle to pay their respects. Parents and younger siblings of students came too. I even saw Harry try to compose himself to avoid attacking Umbridge and Rita Skeeter, who had the nerves to show their ugly heads at a time like this. Personally, I wouldn't blame Harry for trying to hex them.

Hagrid arrived carrying Dumbledore's body in a blanket. The tomb opened by magic and he laid the body of the beloved Headmaster inside. He stepped back and the tomb shut and sealed itself. Hagrid then stepped back into the crowd of mourners. Dumbledore's friend, Doge, gave a short speech. Everyone around was crying, including me. Harry still had that glassy look in his eye. Ginny was even in tears although she rarely cried. The funeral was short and ended with the traditional wand raising. That happens so the spirit of the fallen person is lifted up or something. After that, people talked and Ginny slipped away with Harry. I didn't see her until just as it was getting dark. "Harry broke up with me," she said gloomily. "Why did he do that?" I asked. "He said he didn't want Voldemort to target me and that he had things to do now." I asked again, 'What things?" Ginny shrugged, "He only said he had to 'finish what Dumbledore started.'"

After the funeral, Harry, Ron and I were atop the Astronomy Tower. "Do you think he would have done it, Draco I mean?" Ron asked. "No, he lowered his wand. In the end, it was Bellatrix. I have reason to believe though that Snape-"I cut him off. "Snape didn't know about any of this," Harry said, "Mione, he's a Death Eater. He's only pretending to help us." I flared up at him. "No he isn't! He's just as loyal to the Order as we are!" Ron stepped between us. "What does this have to do with Snape?" he asked. "Harry thinks that Snape was helping Malfoy all year," I fumed. "I believe him. Of course a git like him would do something like that. I'm surprised he didn't kill Dumbledore himself." I snapped at them, "If that's what you two believe- fine. I know you're wrong." I stormed off then and as I walked off I heard Ron say, "Since when does she stick up for Snape?"

**Chapter 12- Return to Spinner's End (Severus)**

A day after the funeral, the Hogwarts express arrived to take students home. Hermione came straight to my office since I had finished all my necessary work. "I'm not speaking to Harry or Ron again!" she ranted. I said, "Do you want to tell me at Spinner's End?" She nodded. "I feel like I'm taking you away from your mum and dad by taking you this summer," I laughed slightly. "It's ok. Since Dumbledore died, I reversed their memory just in case Death Eaters come to get them." I smiled, "Smart. Between that and me, no Death Eater can touch you."

We got to Spinner's End late that night. I unlocked the door and lifted her into my arms, "Welcome home," I said. I carried her into the house and down to our room. I put her stuff down and said, "We need to go shopping tomorrow." She smiled, "Indeed," I was still holding her, "But now, we must get our rest." I laid her down and she faced me, "Sev, what if Hogwarts found out…about us?' I squeeze her shoulder to comfort her. "It will mean nothing, my sweet rose. Let the scandal come, nothing will change." And I kissed her as she sank into sleep in my arms.

I awoke in the morning and got out of bed to start a pot of coffee. Today was definitely a day for a shopping trip. It was raining and wet. Hermione got up a while later. "I thought I heard you get up." I turned and smiled at her. "So, we have a whole summer ahead of us. What would you like to do?" She thought, "I liked that swimming pool we went to." I took her hand, "All right. How about today we go out and stock up on food and Muggle clothes." She grinned, "I think we may actually look good as Muggles." I laugh, "Well at least we aren't pure-blood so we know what Muggles wear."

We went into town that morning. We stopped at the grocery store to get some food and things to drink. We Apparated to put the groceries away and Apparated back into town while no Muggle was looking. We headed to the clothing store. She bought a few nice sundresses. As for me, I laughed silently to myself while perusing the store's selection. I never imagined that I'd be in a Muggle shop buying Muggle summer clothes. I ended up with some khaki shorts and a few t-shirts (all black of course). All in all, it was a successful trip. We stopped for lemonade on the way home. By the time we got back to the house, she insisted on cooking some Italian food, and we made some ziti and a salad. After we ate and cleaned up, we read the Prophet together. "Anything on Dumbledore's death?" she asked. I skimmed over the articles, "Only that Rita Skeeter is writing a biography on him." She rolled her eyes.

We decided to go to sleep around eleven. She changed and came in, smiling at me. I smiled back, "Enjoying the summer so far?" I asked. She smiled sleepily, "I think so. Plus, we have twelve whole weeks!" I was excited for that. She curled up on the right side of the bed and slept for a while. I lay awake, lost in thought, until she started to shiver a bit. I gently reached over and pulled her close. She seemed to stop shivering at once. She slept soundly and I began to drift to sleep myself. This was going to be a great summer.

**Chapter 13- A Bit of a Twist (Hermione)**

On a nice day in late June, I was skimming the Daily Prophet and I came across a headline that surprised me. It had nothing to do with Dumbledore or Voldemort or any recent and important news. This had to do with a new Ministry Law. Oh, bloody hell, what are they up to now? I found the full article and read;

**Marriage Law Enacted**

_ As of Friday, the new Marriage Law is in effect. This law, signed by new Minister Thicknesse stated that all Muggle-born witches between ages 17 to 40 must marry a half or pure blood wizard by November 31 of this year, and must have at least one child in one year._

_ The cause of this is the number of Squibs born to pureblood interbreeding. The Ministry fears that wizards would go into extinction if the number of Squib children increased. Any witch or wizard who defies the law will be banished from the Wizarding community. All Muggle-born witches will receive a list of possible choices for spouses._

"Oh Merlin," I said. Severus was beside me, "What's wrong?" I showed him the article I had just read. His eyes widened. "All right, now they've gone way too far," I nodded and stood up to call Harry and Ron. We had made up for our little squabble atop the Tower a few weeks ago. "Hermione, hey what's up?" Harry asked once he picked up. "Nothing. Did you get today's Prophet?" I asked. He replied, "It just came. Why?" "Turn to page ten, read it and then call Ron to let him know," I instructed. "All right, I can do that. Bye, call you soon." My phone shut by magic after he hung up.

"Oh my God," I whisper. I was not expecting this. This was as welcome as a needle in a haystack right now with Voldemort rising in power and people dying daily. "Everything's going to be fine, Mione," Sev reassured me. "How can it be? Darkness is growing and the Ministry issues this law! Ugh, things are so complex now," I sighed and sank into a chair. He sat me beside him and put an arm around me. "I'll make it work somehow," he promised and I believed him.

**Chapter 14- Alliance (Severus)**

The last thing I expected to happen as I comforted Hermione happened just that very second, Lord Voldemort Apparated right into the sitting room. Hermione was too shocked to scream, so she just moved closer to me and drew her wand. "Hello Severus, my friend. I have a problem and I was hoping you may have an answer for me," Voldemort said softly. "I will not turn Hermione over if that's what you want," I snarled. "No, no. I am referring to this new Marriage Law. What do you know of it?" I showed him the latest Prophet article on it. He examined the paper and muttered something. Hermione looked at him and said, "Are you sure you're not here to ask me stuff about Harry?" Voldemort turned to her, "Potter and I have an alliance given this new law." Whoa, whoa, whoa. "Back this up," I said, holding up a hand. "Yes, Potter and I am cahoots now," he said calmly. "What about when the law is lifted?" Hermione asked.

"We will continue to work with the Order. The Ministry needs to reform and they will not do so easily." Voldemort said as yet another person came. Potter was the one who came this time. "Hey, Mione. Hey Snape," he turned to Voldemort, "What now?" Voldemort said, "I have the Death Eaters at number twelve already. We must go there to plan." Harry nodded. "If only Dumbledore was here," I mused. Harry smiled, "As it seems, he faked his death. Voldemort erased Bella's memory of all last year, so Dumbledore can't be mad at her nor will she try to kill him again." Voldemort rose, "We must go come." We all Apparated to London and once we got inside the old house, I saw someone I never thought I'd see again.

"Hello, Albus," I said extending my hand. Potter smiled and Weasley came to the door too. "Sorry about last year thinking that you betrayed us," they said to me. We slapped hands then. "It's all right. I get it all the time." Voldemort called from the drawing room, "Enough time for making up later! Now we must discuss war plans." We all sat around the square table. 'First we need a name," Potter pointed out. "The Death Order," Hermione suggested. Everyone murmured in agreement. Voldemort raised his glass full of mead, "The Death Order," he said and we drained our glasses.

The next fortnight was spent in the drawing room at number twelve. We discussed possible infiltration, and reinforcements. The Battle of the Ministry, we called it, and we were sure there was going to be one all right. We needed a spy in their ranks, so we recruited Percy Weasley; the last person one would think wanted to oppose the Ministry. Dumbledore was our 'leader so to say. "This has got to end, and I think this is the only way to." He said one night. Bellatrix was twirling her wand in her fingers, "So there will be a battle then?" Voldemort nodded, "Yes. Some may not survive." I stood then.

"I hate to contradict you My Lord, but if a certain potion is brewed, and we all drink it, we will all survive. It's not very complex to make. I could make it in, say an hour's time if I have what I needed." Potter asked, "Wait, so we'd be rendered immortal and indestructible, but how long the effects will last?" I think a minute, "It's a one-drink scenario. It isn't like the Elixir of Life where you must keep drinking to stay alive. The effects do not wear off." Dumbledore turned to face me, "How soon can you start Severus?" I pause, thinking. "As soon as I get a unicorn horn, some yew wood, and some shriveled snake skin." Dumbledore told me, "Apparate to Hogwarts and retrieve a cauldron and the ingredients. I have a feeling this potion will be of use to use. Also can you calculate serving size for twenty five of us? You have my orders," and I was gone in a second.

**Chapter 15-****Of War and Weddings (Hermione)**

Soon the house was chaos. People were hustling about making war plans and Harry was trying to learn some Dark (non- Unforgiveable) curses. I saw him try Sectumsempra on a big sheet of cardboard. Ron was doing the same as Harry. I walked into a room and found Voldemort and Dumbledore discussing. "Ah yes, Miss Granger. We were just wondering if you could give us a detailed summary of Ministry defenses. I believe you've read on them." I nod and take a seat. "They have as well as one thousand security camera all over the building. Furthermore, some doors require a password like the Hogwarts common rooms." Voldemort looked up, "Potter already told me of the door to the Department of Mysteries. I expect that will be challenging to get around." I nodded. "Also, I was wondering myself as to whether the Law can affect me before we invade them." Dumbledore rose from his seat, 'Unfortunately, it has. Sit down, Hermione," Dumbledore said gently. I did and Voldemort rose, "I must find Potter. If you'll excuse me-"

I sat waiting. I had a feeling this was going to come, so I wasn't shocked. "Who are my choices?" I ask. Dumbledore waved his wand to reveal a piece of scroll that unfolded itself and he handed it to me. I took it and read the names aloud, "Ronald Weasley-"I scratched it off the list. I wasn't marrying one my best friends. "Harry Potter-"same thing, I scratched it and moved on. "Draco Malfoy-"you've got to be kidding. "Severus Snape-"ah there we are! I checked the name and the parchment rolled itself up. "Oh, and before you forget, I just want to remind you of clause thirty of the law," he said. Oh bloody hell, that's right. I must be a mother by next year. "I'll work around that."

I found Severus in the kitchen after I met with Dumbledore. "They got to you, didn't they?" he asked. I nodded, "Luckily, you're a half-blood so I chose you. The parchment said we are to be married on the thirtieth this month. That's two weeks from Friday. And- oh Merlin I hate to think this- I need to at least be… pregnant within a year." I could only stand there. "We can work this out, you'll see," he told me. I smiled a little. "Yeah, and at least we get each other for forever," I said brightly. He smiled, "Yes that's true." I looked at the simmering caldron, "On another note, how's the Everlasting Elixir coming?" He said, "It'll be done by morning. It needs to sit a while. Also I will be making Felix Felicis just in case." I nodded, "Good idea."

The next two weeks went by fast due to war planning and wedding planning on my, Ginny's and McGonagall's part. They insisted to do the entire thing, while they left the dress choice to me. I decided on a floor-length coral colored dress. White seemed too traditional to me. I got some dangly earrings and my shoes were coral strappy heels. My wedding was to be at Hogwarts on the same grounds where the white tomb no longer was. Ginny transfigured rocks to chairs and McGonagall hung all the fancy ribbons. Since my dad was in hiding, Dumbledore was going to walk with me down the aisle.

**Chapter 16- I Belong to You (Severus)**

I was getting ready for the biggest moment of my life. We were all at Hogwarts once again and we were allowed by Filch to use the Great Hall for the wedding. It looked spectacular, I had to say. I was all set with my dress robes and what not. I was kind of looking forward to this; spending my entire life with the young woman I loved. Minerva was getting Hermione all se in the next room. Albus came in and asked me how I was doing, "Fine actually. I think I'm ready for this. Well not the clause thirty thing," Albus smiled, "You'll be great Severus. Trust me." Soon after it was time for me to go and stand at the end of the red carpet aisle that had been magically transported here. People were already in certain seats and they were talking quietly until our attention was shifted to the great doors and Hermione walked in.

She was lovelier than ever. In a formfitting dress of light coral, her hair was braided and her earrings were dangling at her ears. She walked in on Albus's arm and in front of them were Miss Weasley, Nymphadora, Miss Delacour and Miss Patil, who had arrived just this morning. I had asked Avery to be my best man and he agreed. Potter walked in front of them all carrying two rings on a levitating pillow. He came to a halt and lowered the pillow to his arms. Hermione's bridesmaids went to sit as she and Albus reached me and he went to sit as well. We had hired a Ministry official to oversee us (so they'd be off our backs for now). Hermione stopped beside me and the ceremony started.

The usual long starting speech seemed short. No one objected to our union so on with the vows. "Do you, Severus Tobias Snape take Hermione Jean Granger as your wife?" I nod, "I do." He turned to Hermione now, "And do you, Hermione Jean Granger take Severus Tobias Snape as your husband?" Hermione smiled, "I do." Then the rings flew off the pillow on to the left third finger of each of us. I looked over to see Albus smiling and Minerva sobbing silently in to a kerchief and then turned to my new wife and smiled. "I now declare you bonded for life!" the wizard said and I took Hermione's face in my hands and kissed her as if to tell her, "I belong to you now."

The reception was also in the Hall. It was full of dancing. Albus danced with Hermione, then Potter and Weasley did. I danced our first dance with her to a Muggle song called "Never Say Never." As we got onto the dance floor, she said to me, "This is the happiest moment of my life," I smiled at her and replied, "Forever is ahead. It will be full of happy times and trials, but never doubt in the worst of times, that I love you." She smiled wider, "Now all we have to do is defeat the Ministry in a year. After the law is gone, I still want to be married though since my love burns for you like a dying phoenix." I looked down at her, "As you wish my queen," I said and she laughed. Potter came up to us, "Guys. The infiltration plan is going to go down next week. Except we now have an advantage in battle."

"Which is?" Hermione asks him. Potter replies, "Voldemort saw that Umbridge who made up this stupid law and Ministry forces are going to charge on Hogwarts. We have a homeland advantage. Also, if some seventh years want to fight, we have a greater number." I looked at Potter, "Umbridge is behind all of this?" he nodded, "Yeah and she's about to walk straight into a trap." "Ambush them?" Hermione asked. Potter smiled, "Correct. This is going to be intense."

**Chapter 17- Operation Takedown (Hermione)**

A week after my wedding, which was the best day of my life, we returned to number twelve. We were the busiest we'd been all summer. With the new revelation at hand, we knew what was to come. Harry rallied Dumbledore's Army members of age and they came at once to overview our plans. I was in charge of all the calculations and what not. It was quite interesting if IO say so myself. Ron and Harry were busy informing the D.A. and preparing them.

Harry was ready with them by the end of that week. It was nice to have our old fellow rebels in this with us. We knew what we were fighting against and we planned wise counter attacks. We had roughly one hundred or more on our side. Most of the Aurors were against the law and they acted as reinforcements. We had no idea of the size of Umbridge's army, but that wasn't hard to figure out. She had Imperius Cursed some Ministry officials and there were maybe fifty of them.

The Everlasting Elixir was done and there was more than enough for all of us. At dinner that night, we each received a vial of the Elixir and drank it. It was tasteless and powerful. I felt as if I was strengthening. I lifted my hand to my cheek and I felt like stone, it was awesome! Also, Voldemort when I looked at him looked younger. He had jet black hair and was tall. "Riddle has returned," Dumbledore laughed. Riddle, as I suppose he was now, twirled around testing his new youth. "God I was a beast at sixteen," he said. Slughorn, who had arrived that morning said, "Oh Merlin. See this is what you look like if you don't split your soul," Everyone laughed.

That night Severus and I were in a sitting room. "I guess it's okay to be married,' I said. He laughed, "Oh is it? I thought you were more of the 'change the world' sort of person?" I smiled. "I still am. When the law is lifted, I would have helped change the society." He nods, "Ah, true." I just realized that maybe after the battle, we have some summer left. "Want to return to Spinner's End after this is all said and done?" I asked. His smile widened, "Only if you want to,"

Later Ginny and I were talking. "Is it so crazy as to fancy a sixteen-year-old version of Voldemort?" she asked. I gave that some thought, 'What happened to Harry?" She put in, "Remember we broke up at Dumbledore's supposed funeral." Oh, that's right. "And?" I asked. She smiled, "He can date people his own age. I want to do the same, but we're still buds." Well that was good. "Do whatever you feel. Oh yeah, and make sure he does none of the 'I am Lord Voldemort' thing around your mum. She'd freak." Ginny laughed and I did too.

**Chapter 18- Final Battle (Severus)**

We all had our master plan as we came to stand in front of the school. I wondered why they wanted to take the school or if they had any idea of the army rallied to oppose them. This was not going to be pleasant, but sometimes war is the only solution. The basic truth was that war is hell, but it can sometimes be resorted to in drastic measures. Hermione stood right beside me, flanked by Potter and Weasley, both had wands drawn. I heard voices distantly and asked, "Does anyone else hear that?" Dumbledore nodded gravely and turned to Riddle, "I never thought I'd tell you this but if any Ministry person gets in your way, slaughter them. As for Umbridge, leave her to me."

Sure enough, they were marching towards us. We outnumbered, out-wanded and outsmarted them. I was sure of that. When you're a former Death Eater, you know war and tactics. Umbridge was in the front line with all her supporters flanking her. The supporters must have been Imperius Cursed; I thought you had to be barking mad to follow that woman. As they approached the castle, Albus, wand in hand, stepped in front of the castle. Potter was next to step in front, wand also in hand. I decided to take my place on the other side of Albus and Umbridge tried to perform non-verbal Legillemency on me. She screamed in frustration and I yelled, "Insolent woman! Did you actually think that you could try than on me?" She ordered them to march forwards and we advanced. The battle was on.

We fought them straight into the Great Hall. Around me, there were screams as Ministry officials fell dead. We kept our ground quite well and it was fairly easy. We lost a few people but only like two out of maybe one fifty. Dawlish, a Ministry official fell with a scream at my feet as I defeated him with a powerful Sectumsempra. Weasley and Potter had cornered Gumboil of the Law Enforcement department. Hermione was in the midst of the fray, and right before my eyes, I saw her fall and crumple to the floor with Umbridge smiling over her body.

I was so angered that I ran, knocked Umbridge down, struck her across the face, and broke her arm. Blood was spilling from her nose and arm as I stood there, reveling in my revenge. "Crucio!" I shouted and she started to flair and scream at my feet. I had never felt so hot with anger in my life. The power of the curse had sucked the consciousness from her; I was about ready to kill her when Albus laid a hand on my shoulder. "Hermione is fine Severus," he said. "She's in the Hospital Wing being tended to by Madam Pomfrey. She'll live thanks to the Everlasting Elixir."

Umbridge rose as apparently she had gotten the courage to continue the fight. The chaos resumed and she was soaked in blood. Ministry officials rallied as did we. The second round was bloodier than the first by far. More fell as they were defeated and others staggered as they were wounded. At a key point, Riddle rose to stand on the Slytherin table and roared, "Cease!" and the whole Hall turned to look at him.

"We do not wish for others to die bloody deaths, but if you do not stand down, we have no choice," he warned. Umbridge pointed her wand at him. "Who do you think you are? You-Know-Who? You cannot strike fear into us. We will have order!" Riddle began to pace on the wide table, "Who do I think I am? Well, let me spell it out. No pun intended." He took his wand and wrote three shimmering words in the air, TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE and in a split second, they read I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. "You see?" he asked. The Ministry officials who were still standing stared. Some recoiled even, but one shouted, "He lies!" Riddle raised the wand, "Avada Kedavra!" and the man who had spoken was on the floor dead.

Umbridge now was the one starting to recoil, in fear she would be next. And, forgive me for saying this; I hope she was the next one to fall lifeless on the marble floor. "You don't even look like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," she flared at Riddle, who merely smirked. "True, but do I say, now?" he had his back turned to the spectators of this, until he whirled to face us. He was gaunt, snake-like and red-eyed, just as I was used to seeing him. Umbridge screamed so loud and gasps of horror escaped several of her army. "_Silence_! I offer you an ultimatum now; lift this Law, or prepare to fall like so many of your allies. You have a half-hour." Riddle jumped from the table, wand still raised as to defend himself. "They won't surrender," Albus said defiantly. "Then let the purge begin," I said.

A half-hour had passed and they came to our camp in the Forest, "We're not lifting it. It was enacted for a good reason," Umbridge said and her eyes flashed, terrified to mine. Riddle sighed, "I'm very sorry then, we have no choice." And as all the alive work officials gathered, Riddle fired Killing Curses like a canon. Potter was hexing as many people as he could and it was heating up again. Their numbers dwindled as ours advanced. This was going to be over soon, and as soon as it was, I would take Hermione home and we'd live together forever. The battle once again made its way to the Great Hall. Many didn't live to see it again. Some of the students had returned to help, and so far only two had fallen. A few were in the Hospital Wing, but we carried on.

As this fiasco was drawing to a close, Umbridge tried to duel Dumbledore. She was about to die, I was sure. She had no chance against him. She couldn't hold her own as I witnessed the most spectacular spell work on Albus's part. She had fallen yet again in mere minutes. Potter stood by Albus and he pocketed his wand. The battle of Hogwarts, at long last, was over.

**Chapter 19- Forever and a Day (Hermione)**

I woke in the hospital wing, unsure of where I was for a moment and then it all came back to me. I tried to sit, but a warm hand laid me back down. "Ouch," I wince. I hear the sweetest sound then. "Sorry love. Are you all right?" I flex my muscles, "I'm managing," He smiled and stroked my face. 'How'd it end?" I asked. "We won and Dumbledore killed Umbridge." I sat up although it hurt a lot. "So, is the law lifted?" He nodded, "It just was an hour ago." I smiled, "Where's Harry and Ron?" "They're in the Gryffindor common room. Do you want me to get them?" I smiled again, "Yeah, I want to talk to them." He strokes my hair and says, "Okay, I'll get them for you." And he kissed me full on the lips, "I love you so much. You're so brave." And he exited, leaving me to my thoughts.

Harry and Ron both came as soon as Sev returned. "How are you?" Ron asks. "Well, every part of me hurts, but I'm glad this is over." Harry smiled, "You should have seen Snape after you were knocked out. He broke her arm for you." Ron conjured a mug of what seemed like hot coca for me out of thin air. "Thanks," I said as I took the mug. Ginny had came into the room just then. "Hey, are you okay Mione? I was pretty worried." I smiled at her, "As good as ever if you don't count the injuries," I said. It was true.

Harry and the rest of my visitors were shooed by Madam Pomfrey an hour later. I was getting ready to sleep and then I felt myself being lifted into the air. I leaned into Sev, and he told Pomfrey, "I'll take her. Is that ok?" She nodded and I felt him move again. "I love you, Sev," I said not caring who heard. He smiled down at me, "As do I. You have no idea just how much." I began to drift into unconsciousness as he stroked my cheek. I was looking forward to our forever.

A few days later, I was completely fine. Sev had been healing me himself and I thought that it was sweet he was doing so. Harry and Ron were pleased to see me talking and moving freely again. Even Neville said hello to me often. I smiled at him and said hello back. I was enjoying my new life very much. As for the Ministry, they were now under Shacklebolt and reforming well. He had lifted all the pro-pureblood laws and was starting to improve the conditions of the society. It was all good. I was happier than I had ever been. My Dark Prince, my friends, and forever; that's all I needed now. It was good enough for anyone.

**Epilogue- Ends Turn To Beginnings (20 years on)**

There was a family of three on the platform. They were waiting to send off their daughter to Hogwarts for her very first year. The girl was already in her robes and her dark brown hair was pulled back, her eyes had a gleam of excitement in the. "Ooh, I'm so excited!" she said as they all approached the train. "I bet you are, Lydia. Your mum and I very much enjoyed it there." Lydia smiled. She had her father's smile. "Yeah! I just hope I make friends," she mused. "You will," her mum told her.

The train whistle blew and Lydia smiled wider than ever, "I'll try to write you guys a few times a month, ok?" Her parents beamed at her. "All right sweetie. You have a good term and take care," they both said in unison as they watched Lydia Eileen Snape board the train for her start of many adventures that were to come her way.

Hermione and Severus both waved at their daughter were disappearing from sight due to the train's speed. They both knew that she would be absolutely fine. Once the train was gone, they Apperated into darkness to continue their forever.


End file.
